1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to therapeutic baths and massage treatment for individuals and more particularly relates to a device with a containment chamber in which an individual or body part is positioned and around which a plurality of body movement and/or therapy means are arrayed with selected therapy modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baths especially designed for treatment of ailments are well known with whirlpool baths being a prime example of such prior art. Other types of therapeutic baths such as bubbling baths, heated baths, and mineral baths are also known in the prior art. It has long been known that people with skin diseases, burns, or muscular ailments will benefit from various therapeutic bathing techniques. For example, whirlpool baths apply pressure to muscles of the body by the various movements of the water. Also massage techniques have been found useful for applying pressure in various ways to muscles of the body. Various techniques in massage therapy, such as effleurage, incorporate light or heavy stroking of the muscle. Petrissage involves a kneading or squeezing action of the muscle. Tapotement incorporates the use of the sides of the hands to strike the body. The pounding impact and various squeezing actions of massage aid in many therapies such as the removal of fluids from muscle tissue and the alleviation of lactic acid buildup.
Brotz, the inventor herein, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,479 discloses a therapeutic vibratory bath having a plurality of vibrators disposed on multiple levels. The vibrators are designed to move the bath fluid to provide therapeutic treatment such as for burns, hypertension, circulatory disturbances, etc. There are difficulties, though, in providing localized vibration patterns sufficient to overcome the tendency of fluid pressure to equalize inside a vessel according to Pascal's law.